It's Only The Beginning
by XxBloodStarsinBlackSkyxX
Summary: When Katie, a 'normal' 14 year old living in a small New York town, meets up with the Flock, she is thrust into a world that she didn't think existed and discovers that her life isn't as normal as she thought it was. OCxIggy
1. Prologue

**I know this chapter is short, but it sets the scene for the entire story so just read and review to get the next chapter!!**

_

* * *

_

_Prologue: The Prophecy_

Max and Fang stood tied to a tree in the middle of the woods near their Colorado home. No one knew where they were, and no one knew they were missing. Their captor stood in the shadows of another tree, staring at Max and Fang.

"We wouldn't be here if you hadn't suggested that we go for a hike in the woods," Max muttered to Fang. Fang only shrugged.

"What do you want with us?" Fang demanded, trying the break the ropes that braced him against the tree.

"I do not mean you any harm. I am only here to warn you of what is to come," the captor said. The voice was obviously male and oddly familiar. Max suddenly recognized it.

"What do you want with us Jeb?" she spat. Jeb stepped out of the shadows and glared at the avian hybrids he had tied to a tree.

"As I said before, I'm not here to hurt you. You have to trust me."

"Yeah, like that's going to happen," Max mumbled.

"There is another of you, who the scientists never stole away like you were. The scientists at the School are planning to track her down and kill her. That is why I am here. I know her destiny as well as yours, Max, but I can't directly tell you what will happen or less the School will know it was me. This is all I can tell you:

_The __missing black wings need to be found,_

_They hold to key to saving the world,_

_They shall allow the blind to see, _

_Opposites will attract,_

_And the world will be saved."_

Max and Fang looked at Jeb like he was crazy. "I know it doesn't make sense," Jeb said.

"Is this another test?" Max asked.

"In a way it is. I must go now," Jeb said untying Max and Fang. "I shall see you soon." Without another word, Jeb disappeared. Max and Fang looked at each other and then walked back in the direction of the house, to tell the others about what had just happened.


	2. My Wildest Dream

**Wow! 2 reviews in a day! My personal record! Everything will make sense soon enough...**

**I forgot to add this...**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, James Patterson does. :(**

**Claimer: I own any characters I add to this story and this plot! IT'S MINE:)**

**Read and Review!! This is where everything gets interesting!**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter __One: __My Wildest Dream_

I hated the day from the moment I woke up. My shoulders were killing me, as they did normally almost every other day of my uneventful 14 years of life. I didn't complain for it gave me a good reason to get out of track practice and gym. I slipped on a pair of jeans and a t-shirt, my normal outfit and dragged myself down the stairs.

I made myself some coffee; thank god my parents are never home in the morning, and some cereal. I couldn't cook to save my life. I had burned microwave popcorn once and that ended my cooking career.

Not long after, I was on the bus, with my super light backpack. My friends thought it weighed a ton but I thought it was as light as it always was. My friends are kind of weird, just to let you know.

* * *

Completing the last of my homework, I jumped onto my computer, pulling down the shades to keep the sun out of my eyes. As I pulled a piece of my light brown hair out of my face, I saw some hawks flying just above the trees. They didn't look like normal hawks and I'm pretty sure that hawks don't wear jeans and white sneakers. 

Was my wildest dream coming true? I ran over to my desk and grabbed the latest Maximum Ride book; I am a huge fan of the series and tucked it under my arm. My shoulders started to hurt like crazy again and I rolled them to stop the pain. I ran down the stairs, skipping every other step, and sprinted out side and into the forest. There they were, standing there as if they had climbed out of the pages of the very book I held in my hands. They were just as the book described. Even from here, I could hear Nudge talking endlessly about her hunger. I rolled my eyes, not very surprised.

Then, one of them tilted his head upward, as if listening to something. The others followed and I held my breath as one of them looked straight at me, but didn't seem to see me. I could tell it was Iggy by the way he stared endlessly with his blue eyes, not blinking. They made no attempt to get me but rather started whispering to each other. I could just make out what they were saying. "Is it her Ig?"

"Well, how am I supposed to know? I can't see her!"

I saw two of them, I guessed Max and Fang, and one nodded. It was Fang who took off because I saw his dark wings. Iggy was still staring at me with sightless eyes and then Max glanced over in my direction, smiling for a brief moment. Something then hit me in the back of the head and I blacked out.


	3. Discovery

_Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride. JP does. _

_Claimer: I own any characters I add to this story and the plot. IT'S MINE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

_

* * *

_

_Chapter __Two__: Discovery_

I woke up in greater pain than I have ever been in and tied to a tree. My eyes opened slowly to see six pairs of eyes staring at me, three pairs widened, two narrowed into slits, and one staring in my general direction, sightless. "Yeah, this is her alright," I heard one say.

"I guess Jeb was right after all. There's a first time for everything," another said with a large amount of sarcasm.

"Did she have anything on her?"

"Nothing but the clothes on her back and this." I heard a thud as my book fell to the floor, crunching several leaves in the process.

"Fang, you know she's awake right?" I heard a sweet voice ask. I knew that voice even though it was the first time I had truly heard it.

"Angel?" I managed to mumble. I felt drugged but I knew six avian-hybrids didn't have access to drugs.

"That would explain the book with my name on it," Max said. "Ok, listen kid, since I'm a good person, I'm gonna untie you. If you run away, I'll have Fang here come after you. Understand?" I nodded. Max untied me rather quickly and I stood up. I saw everyone, Iggy, Fang, Max, Nudge, Angel, Gasman, that I had spent less than a year reading about and had already learned to love them. I stared wide-eyed in wonder and enjoyment. "Take a picture. It'll last longer," Fang mumbled. I smiled weakly and turned to face Max. She looked at me for a moment and smiled. "That's her. Ig, you're in charge of carrying her when we fly."

"What do you mean?"

"Look," Max said putting a hand on my shoulder. "This is a lot to comprehend in a single day. We're taking you back to Colorado and we'll explain everything there. By the way, you got a name?"

"It's Katie."

"Welcome to the Flock, Katie."

* * *

**I know the ending's kind of corny. I don't care really. Just read and review..please. :)**


	4. I Join the Flock

**Horrya for reviews!! darklorelover: thanks! Your review made me LOL!! Thanks to XxSilentMoonAngelxX and I'mAnOverachiever for reviewing everyone of my chapters!! You guys rock!!! hugs you all and hands you a virtual cookie(the good kind not the bad kind) If you review, you too will get a hug and a cookie!! So review or you don't get the next chapter!! WARNING: If you dislike HUGE cliffies with a passion, there are several later in the story. Don't say I didn't warn you.**

**Disclaimer: I am not JP though I wish I was.**

**Claimer: I am the creator of this plot, Katie, and all the other characters I put in this story that aren't in the books. THEY ARE MINE!!!**

_

* * *

Chapter Three: I Join the Flock_

Before I could do anything, we were up in the air and I was being carried by Iggy. I don't like being carried; when I was younger, I would scream when my dad picked me up until he would put me down. "Wait, if I'm joining the Flock, why can't I just fly?" I asked to no one in particular.

"There are two reasons: one, your wings haven't fully grown in yet and two, if they had, you wouldn't be able to fly anyways because your body wouldn't be used to it. Don't worry. We'll teach you how to fly when we get to Colorado," Max explained. "We'll call you Kate to hide your identity."

"Why would I need my identity hidden?"

"So when your parents call the cops, wondering where you are and then before you know it you're on milk cartons. If someone sees you, our cover's blown. Trust me, it's easier this way. Plus, it's easier to say Kate than Katie," Max explained yet again. If I could see Fang's face, I am going to guess he would have been rolling his eyes at me.

"Hey, Kate?" I heard Angel call from behind me.

"What is it Angel?"

"How come you know our names?"

"Easy. All my friends know your names. About two million teens and kids know your names."

"But, we're not in the news all the time, only sometimes," Nudge stated.

"Then _this_," I said handing my book, which just happen to be a collection of all the Maximum Ride books in one, to Angel when she flew up besides me and Iggy. "Should answer all your questions."

"Hey, I thought I got rid of that," I heard Fang say, looking back at the book. That was the most he had said all day, which wasn't very surprising.

"I gave it back to her," Max said, not looking back.

"Why?!"

"Girls love books. Duh," Max said glaring at Fang. I couldn't help but laugh and Max briefly smiled back at me. Then I realized what Max had said several moments ago.

"Wait a second! I have wings?!" I shouted, looking over my shoulder. Just as Max had said, there was a pair of wings sprouting from my back. I touched on lightly and could tell that the bones were still moving into place. The feathers were black, like Fang's, only mine had blood-red tips.

"Yeah, Jeb told us about an experiment, you, who the scientists had forgotten about and left with their parents. Jeb told us that you were going to have some power that would help one of us forever. He said it really weird, like he was reciting a poem. Once we get to Colorado, maybe you can help us figure it out," Max explained.

"A prophecy," I muttered under my breath.

"A what?" Iggy asked.

"It's nothing really. A prophecy is like something that tells the future, normally about a certain event or person. They are kind of like our destinies in word form. They are in a lot of books I read," I explained. I felt rather embarrassed and felt my ears turn red.

"Anyway," Nudge said breaking the awkward silence. "Fang wrote it down so we can look at it when we get back. Max, can we land now? My wings feel like they are about to fall out and I'm hungry! Why is it I'm always hungry? I don't know, but-"

"Oh my god! Make it stop!" I shouted over Nudge, who was still talking, and I covered my ears. Nudge chuckled and then stopped talking. Thank god.

"Ok, let's get some food and then we'll crash," Max said.

"Where are we going?" Angel said flying up next to Max. She thought for a moment.

"McDonald's. Curtsey of the Maximum Ride bank card," she shouted over the wind. Everyone cheered and dove down to the town below us. I almost screamed when Iggy pulled into a dive, almost straight down. Angel must have seen the look on my face because she laughed at me. I glared at her and she smiled back.

We landed across the street from the small McDonald's and everyone, but me, hid their wings. My legs felt like jelly as Iggy put me down on the pavement. He laughed as he heard me fall on the ground. I glared at him even though he knew I couldn't see it. I didn't feel like an outsider that had just joined them a few hours before, I felt like I had been here my whole life, even though I knew I hadn't.


	5. My Destiny

**Due to the demands of Spacekid94((Your review made me LOL gives you a hug and a cookie)), I am posting this next chapter. It's rather short and holds a puzzling question.**

_

* * *

Chapter __Four: __My Destiny_

After our short trip to McDonald's, which was interrupted by Erasers, luckily, we got out fast enough, we found a good-sized cave near-by to spend the night. Iggy was trying to get a fire started with Gazzy's help, Angel was reading my book (which is about _her_ life, I don't have a clue why she's reading it.), Max and Fang were gone (They said they went to go get firewood, but I don't believe them.), and Nudge was sitting against a wall doing nothing, and I was watching everyone, also doing nothing.

"I still can't believe how they got all this information, all these details," Angel said, flipping the page.

"Maybe James Patterson is really Jeb," Nudge suggested.

"Possibly," Angel agreed. "Hey, Kate? Can we see your wings? Please?" she asked, putting the book down.

I rolled my eyes. "Angel, you probably know as much as I do, that I have very little control of what I can do with my new wings. The bones probably still haven't set yet," I stated, worry showing in my voice.

"So? It's not like they are going to fall off or something. Who knows, maybe you will be able to fly tomorrow and then Iggy won't have to carry you," she said, giggling.

"What's so funny?" I asked.

"It's nothing." I glared at her. "Ok, I'll tell you. Iggy likes you," she whispered in my ear. That was a surprise. No boys that I knew of had liked me at my old school. I looked at her with a questioning look. "It's true," Angel said nodding. She then returned to her corner of the cave, next to Nudge, and quickly fell asleep. I saw all the older kids, Max, Fang, and Iggy, sitting at the entrance to the cave and I walked over to join them. Iggy must have heard me coming because he smiled at me, staring at me with his sightless eyes. I sat down next to Max and saw that they were all looking at something on Fang's laptop.

"What are you looking at?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"This is what Jeb told us. That thing you called a prophecy," Max explained. "Fang saved a copy onto his laptop and we still are trying to figure it out. We got the first part but the second part is confusing." She handed the laptop to me; the prophecy was typed up on Microsoft Word, with little notes typed between the lines:

_The __missing black wings need to be found,_

_They hold to key to saving the world,_

_They shall allow the blind to see, _

_Opposites will attract,_

_And the world will be saved._

"The first two lines and the last one were pretty easy to decode. We found you, Kate, and you are the key to saving the world, which is both my destiny and yours," Max said. "It's the third and fourth lines are confusing. We think that '_They shall allow the blind to see,' _means that you will get the power to see into the future and save someone from a fate they do not deserve. As for '_Opposites will attract,' _we don't have a clue of what that means. Any ideas?"

"Some people have opposite personalities," I thought out loud. "I was thinking Fang and Nudge." Max gave me a death glare and Fang looked as if he was going to throw up. "Well, Fang rarely talks and Nudge never shuts up. That's just an example," I said defending myself.

"Ok, I've had enough of this," Iggy said, shutting the laptop. "When the time comes, we shall know what it means, no earlier. Kate, when do think you'll be able to fly?" he asked changing the subject.

"I don't have a clue. Maybe you guys would be able to help me," I said. I looked over my shoulder; my wings were under my shirt, shoved against my back.

Fang saw what I was looking at and before I knew it, he had cut two long slits in my shirt to allow my wings to come through. They were just as I saw them in the sky, black with red tips as bright as blood. Max walked up behind me and looked at my wings, running her hands up and down them, looking for bones that were still broken. "They look fine to me. Try to unfold them," she instructed. I did as she said and my muscles stretched, still somewhat stiff. "I think they're fine," I said after I had unfolded my wings. I had at least a thirteen foot wingspan. "The muscles are a bit stiff, though."

"That will go away. You ready to fly?" Max asked. Before she could do anything, Fang pushed me off the edge.

* * *

**I know the prophecy is a bit cheesy. Just try to think outside the box, ok? I want at least 5 more reviews before I post the next chapter. Thanks!**


	6. Flying

**Ok, I got very bored waiting for you guys to review, so I posted this chapter. If you are reading this and haven't touched the review button yet, it doesn't bite...I hope...XP...lol**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter __Five__: Flying_

Instinctively, my eyes shut and, unfortunately, so did my wings. I must have been screaming because I heard Nudge, Gazzy, and Angel scream too.

_Kat__e, unfold your wings. _Angel said in my head. I heard someone, I couldn't tell who, fly below me in case I got a little too close to the ground. I listened to Angel without question and snapped my wings out as fast as I could. My wings fell like they were going to be ripped out of their sockets.

_You could have warned me about that,_ I thought in my head, hoping Angel would hear.

_Yeah, sorry about that.__ Just to let you know, __Iggy__ thought you were going to die. He's was going to kill Fang. _She replied.

_Thanks, I really needed to know that,_ I answered sarcastically. My wings returned me to the cave after several moments. It felt good to touch ground again. I glared at Fang and he only smiled for a brief moment.

"That was planned you know," Max said standing beside me.

"Why?" I asked.

"You most likely wouldn't have jumped unless someone pushed you. You can't really think about it, you just have to jump. That's how life works," Max explained looking out at the stars. "You should have seen Iggy's face. He looked as if he was going to kill Fang if you didn't live. He was the one who flew down after you. I see something in his eyes when he looks at you that I have never seen," she said turning to look at me. "He really likes you."

"I know, Angel read his mind and told me."

"That doesn't surprise me," Max said rolling her eyes. I chuckled and returned to my own corner. I knew Max well enough that she wouldn't make me take a watch for a while, just so I could used to their way of life. I laid my head on a rock and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

**Since you are reading this, I know you are looking at the review button. If you ever want to know how this story ends, HIT THE REVIEW BUTTON!!!! Thx. :)**


	7. An Unexpected Guest

**Ok the next two chapters are short, FYI so don't kill me. I value my life and would prefer not to die under the rath of people who want longer chapters.**

**Disclaimer: **

**Me: I don't own Maxmium Ride, the rest of the flock, Jeb, Dr. Martinez, the Erasers, the flock's house in Colorado or anything else in the books.**

**Total: I'm still mad at you for not putting me in your story.**

**Me: Let's just say you live with Dr. Martinez and get on with the story.**

**That was fun. LOL XP**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter S__ix__An Unexpected Guest_

The next day, we were all up early. My wings were still sore from almost being ripped from their sockets in my little flying lesson last night, as they kept me in the air. No one had talked all morning, Angel had almost fallen asleep in the air, and other than that, nothing had happened. I felt more comfortable with my wings every down stroke. Max flew back to join me, leaving Fang in the lead.

"So, what's up?" she asked me.

"Nothing much," I lied, looking back at Iggy; I was trying to figure out my true feelings for him. She must have seen what I was looking at.

"Lies. You like Iggy don't you?"

"I don't know, to tell you the truth," I replied, looking back at Max.

"I understand. You know, as much as I do, that it's hard to figure out your true feelings," she said looking at Fang. I chuckled. "Everything will be better when we get to Colorado. We can all sleep in and not worry about wondering where our next meal is coming from. We all will get sometime alone to our thoughts."

"Won't the Erasers find us again? Like last time?"

"No. If they did, they wouldn't stand a chance against us. That reminds me, we're going to have to teach you to fight, you know like in the air," Max reminded me. I nodded in agreement and saw the trees of Colorado sliding past.

"It won't be much longer," Fang called from the front. Max nodded to me and went over to join Fang. We flew the rest of the way in silence, although I heard Angel and Iggy talking for a bit. We landed in the clearing outside the house and quickly went inside, to make sure we were not being followed. As I shut the door, I heard a voice that I knew didn't belong to any of the Flock. "Hello, Katie, Max, and everyone else."

* * *

**Yes, I know the ending was cheesy. Anyway, if you ever want to learn what pointless knowledge Jeb wants to tell everyone, press that dark grayish button that says review next to it. **


	8. Jeb

**Horray!!!! We hit 10 reviews!!!! Yeah, I know your thinking it's not a big deal, but it is to the author with her first hit fanfic! By the way, I have another fanfic that is so unpopular but it's about another flock. I had to write it for L.A. and I posted it here. Anyway, I'm busy writing the sequal (This is done, just waiting for you guys to review...) and I am going to give Iggy a new power and I can't deside what to give him. So, if you want to help write the sequal, give me ideas or you're going to have to have to make me put an Author's Note(no one likes those) stating I have writers block at a very important time in the story.**

**Disclaimer: Since this is a _fanfiction _I don't own Maximum Ride.**

**Claimer: I own all my characters that are added to the story.**

_

* * *

_

_Chapter Seven: Jeb_

I quickly turned around and found a man in a white lab coat and a woman, both of which looked like Max. Instantly, I knew who they were. "Hello, Jeb, Dr. Martinez, I figured it was only a matter of time," I stated calmly.

"How do you know us?" Jeb asked me. I held out my hand and Angel placed my book into my awaiting palm.

"Books can tell you lots of things, Jeb," I said tossing him the book. He caught it easily and started flipping through the pages.

"I see," he mumbled.

"What are you doing here?" Max asked.

"To make sure you made it back alive. To make sure you found her," Jeb said motioning to her. "Everything will make sense quicker than you think. Why Katie is here, will soon become clear. She will help one of you beyond what anyone else could ever do to assist them." Without another word, Dr. Martinez and Jeb walked out of the house.

"That was weird," Fang said, breaking the awkward silence.

"Yeah," Max agreed. "Kate, I'm going to guess that you know this house by the back of your hand."

"So true," I said, "So where will I stay?"

"You won't mind sleeping on the couch until we can get another bed?" Max asked.

"I don't care," I said shrugging. I walked over to the couch and collapsed, tired from the flying and lack of sleep from last night. I heard Iggy chuckle, he must have heard me fall on the couch.

"Who wants food?" Iggy asked, opening the refrigerator. Everyone shouted a response at the same time, except for Fang, who didn't say a word. I laughed and put my head on the arm of the couch. Life was just getting fun.

* * *

**Yup, it's short, but the next chapter is long and includes IggyXOC. Yay! Oh, yeah, horray for Jeb's short and pointless visit!!! And Dr. Martinez's too! LOL! I know you're looking at that review button and thinking about pressing it. PRESS IT!!!!!!!!!! OR YOU WILL NEVER KNOW WHAT HAPPENS!!!!!!!!!!!! ha ha ha!!! LOL..XP...**


	9. Secret Words

**I am sorry everyone...this is the last short chapter and doesn't involve IggyxOC. :( Don't worry because the next chapter does!!! If you haven't read the reviews in a while, read them! It will make you LOL!!!! Don't forget to help me write the sequal and help me figure out Iggy's new power in your reviews! Please! Writer's block sucks!!**

_

* * *

Chapter Eight: Secret Words_

"Come on Kate, I know you can do better," Max taunted me, grabbing my oncoming fist for the hundredth time. It had been a week since we arrived in Colorado, and we were flying above the roof, Max teaching me how to fight in the air. I sighed and backed off again, waiting for the perfect moment to strike. Max lunged at me and I quickly flew out of the way. Without knowing what I was doing, I spun around and punched Max between the wings. She fell a couple feet and rose back up to me, not giving up. She punched me in the stomach, knocking the air out of me, and managed to make me fall a few feet. We were like this for a few moments, until Max grabbed my wrist again.

"We're done. I can teach you nothing more," she said releasing my hand.

"That's a relief," I said rubbing my arms. I was probably going to be covered in bruises tomorrow, and so was Max. I looked over to the horizon to find the sun just about to set.

"Come on," Max said, flying off the roof. "We'd better go in." I followed her down and we walked into the house. Iggy was busy making dinner, which just happened to be grilled cheese sandwiches, and he was making at least two dozen. We ate a lot; I beat Angel yesterday in a hot dog eating contest. We almost ran out of hot dogs so now I think Iggy knows to make a lot of extras.

"Hey, Ig, when's dinner going to be ready?" Max asked walking into the kitchen.

"In ten," Iggy replied throwing two more slices of bread into a pan. Suddenly, out of no where, I heard laughter coming from Angel and Nudge's room. As I walked down the hall, with Max, to see what was going on, I saw Gazzy, in him room. He had barely spoken since I had joined them a week ago. Max must have seen what I was looking at.

"Don't take it personally. Gazzy hasn't really trusted anyone new since Itex made a copy of me," she explained.

"I understand," I muttered as we entered Angel and Nudge's room. "What's going on here? We can hear you guys all the way from the kitchen."

"It's nothing, we are just reading your book, Katie, and laughing at the memories," Nudge said, giggling. I walked over to them and sat next to Angel on her bed. I looked at the part they were reading and couldn't help but laugh.

"What is it?" Max asked walking over to read the part over Angel's shoulder. Once she read it, she started cracking up. "Yeah that was pretty funny."

"Angel, can I see the book for a sec?" I asked. Angel nodded and handed me the book. I flipped through the pages and found the part that I was looking for. "What is that secret word?" I asked pointing to the passage when everyone had decided on a secret word to tell them apart from the clones. The book never mentioned the word. Angel whispered it into my ear. "Really?" I asked. She nodded and I handed her back the book. No, I'm not saying what the word is.

* * *

**If your wondering why this chapter was put in, I put it here because I felt like it. XP The part Kate was refering to was somewhere in the third book. I don't know where. Anyway...REVIEW PLEASE!!!**


	10. Flashback

**Ok, ok...I lied again. This chapter is short BUT it has OCxIggy! Yay! **

Chapter Nine: Flashback

After a dinner of at least four grilled cheese sandwiches, I was tired. I bet everyone else was too, because they all went to their rooms afterward. Fang walked into Max's room, they now shared a room and I got Fang's, at least I got a bed and didn't have to sleep on the couch. As I turned on my iPod to help me fall asleep, there was a slight knocking at my door. I looked up to see Iggy standing in my doorway.

"Hey, can I come in?" he asked. I nodded and turned off my iPod.

"What's up?" I asked him.

"Nothing much," Iggy mumbled. "You know when you first learned to fly? How Fang pushed you off the ledge?"

"Yeah. Max told me you freaked out. I figured it was because of the prophecy," I said getting up and placing my iPod on the top of my dresser.

"That wasn't it," Iggy mumbled. Then I figured it out.

_Flashback _

"_So? It's not like they are going to fall off or something. Who knows, maybe you will be able to fly tomorrow and then Iggy won't have to carry you," she said, giggling after she finished._

_"What's so funny?" I asked._

_"It's nothing." I glared at her. "Ok, I'll tell you. Iggy likes you," she whispered in my ear. That was a surprise. No boys that I knew of had liked me at my old school. I looked at her with a questioning look. "It's true," Angel said nodding._

_End Flashback_

I sat down next to Iggy, not saying anything. "Let me tell you something. When I first read your story, I felt so sorry for you," I started.

"Why would you feel sorry for me?" Iggy asked, and then he figured it out. "Oh, yeah, that."

"Anyway, when I finished the books, I, like most girls my age, fell in love with Fang."

"Understandable. What does this have to do with anything?" Iggy asked.

"Everything," I stated. "After rereading the stories several times, to the point where I knew them like the back of my hand, I fell in love with another."

"Who was the lucky boy getting your love?" Iggy grumbled, not looking at me.

"It was you, silly. After rereading the books, I realized that we are more alike than we think," I said as he turned towards me with a look of surprise on his face. "Think about it. We are both incredibly misunderstood, I've never told anyone this, but I love fire as much as you love bombs…"

"I'm blind, you're not," Iggy said, still not believing me.

"Not true. I was blind about my feelings until Angel told me about yours," I said.

"Angel did what?!" Iggy shouted. He muttered some swears under his breath and then turned to face me. "Well then, I guess the secrets out," he muttered, his sightless eyes staring into mine. He leaned over and his lips met mine. Let me tell you, I have kissed some rather cute guys in Truth or Dare and in Spin the Bottle, but none of them were as good as my kiss with Iggy.

It seemed like a lifetime before Iggy's lips left mine. I was breathless, as well as speechless. "Wow," was all I could manage. Iggy chuckled and we laid on the bed for what seemed like forever. Iggy had rapped his hand around my waist and was holding me close. I waited until his breathing slowed and then kissed his temple before going to sleep.

* * *

**I see you from inside the computer...you are debating wether to press that grayish button that says review next to it. DO IT!!!**


	11. Blind People Don't Blink

**HI everyone! I got REALLY bored so I posted the next chapter. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does. **

**Claimer: I own this totally awesome plot! Yay!**

_Chapter Ten: Blind People Don't Blink_

I awoke the next morning, alone in my bed. Beside my head a note sat on my pillow.

_Kate,_

_I had to return to my room last night so Max wouldn't go crazy and think that I was taken by Erasers in the night. I love you. You probably knew that already because Angel just has to go and share everyone's feelings to the world. _

_Love, Iggy. _

I read the note several times before getting out of bed. I looked out the window and saw that the sun was already high in the sky. I glanced at the clock and saw that it was 10 o' clock. That was weird. I never slept past eight normally. Everything had changed since I had left my quiet life in New York, I guessed, including my ability to sleep in. I actually felt normal, except for having wings.

Once, one of my friends was mad at me for sending her a text message at seven in the morning on a Saturday. She thought I was crazy. I thought it was normal. Anyway, I am reminding myself of Nudge because of my constant talking.

I pulled a sweatshirt over my t-shirt that I had been wearing for a week; Max has been putting off the day to take me shopping. I can't stay in the same outfit forever, you know. All of a sudden, a scream and the sound of shattering glass broke the house's awkward silence. It wasn't a girl who screamed but it sure wasn't Iggy or Fang. Gazzy, I though quickly as I opened my door, letting it slam into the wall with a thud. My socks slid on the carpet as I tried to turn quickly to enter the kitchen. I bolted into the kitchen, almost running into Angel, and saw Gazzy looking at Iggy, who was facing the window, wide-eyed. I glanced down to see broken glass all over the floor. Gazzy saw me and glared at me. "What did you do to him?" he growled. 

"To who?" I asked, looking around. Everyone else was still looking at Iggy, not saying a word. Even Nudge was speechless.

"What did you do to Iggy?" Gazzy growled again. 

"Nothing," I managed to say as I walked past Max, now facing Iggy. "Iggy?" I asked. Iggy slowly turned, glancing down at his hands, to face me. We stared at each other for a long time, not saying anything. Something seemed different about Iggy. I think it was his eyes; they didn't look so clouded and sightless anymore. After what seemed like forever, Iggy did something, something that normal people, wouldn't really care about. He blinked. Blind people don't blink.

* * *

**OMG! I would consider that an evil cliffy! Anyway, REVIEW if you ever want to find out if what you think is going to happen or if this is just some dream sequence!**

**P.S. If anyone has already finished the Final Warning(it took me like 3 hours) PM me and we can talk about it!**


	12. Decoded

**Ok everyone, I want to make this very clear. I am currently pissed because some people think that I write chapters that are too short and I don't update enough. Well, the chapters are about half a page on Word!! Anyway, I would like to point out that I am NORMAL so I make mistakes like grammer errors(Word doesn't pick up everything you know) and not knowing the blind people do blink. As for not updating enough, I try to update after every couple of reviews but I do have a life! I'm not like some computer nerd (no offense to anyone) who stays in her room all day typing!! I'm not the smartest person ever because I currently am working on the sequal to this (the faster you review the faster you get the story) and I have writer's block! So anyway, I would prefer that ALL reviews are postive and understand that I am normal so I do make mistakes. Thanks a bunch for reading this!**

**P.S. Does anyone know what condone** **means??**

**P.S.S. The next chapter is one of the longest.**

**P.S.S.S. I don't own Maximum Ride, JP does.**

* * *

_Chapter Eleven: Decoded_

I blinked and my eyes widened. My mouth was open, no sound coming out. No one said anything for a long time. The only sound that could be heard was the now burnt toast popping up out of the toaster.

"_They shall allow the blind to see,"_ Max mumbled, quoting the prophecy. "I never thought…" I lifted my hand up, holding up all five of my fingers. It was the ultimate test to see if I wasn't going crazy. 

"How many fingers am I holding up?" I asked, everyone holding their breath for an answer. 

"Four fingers and a thumb," Iggy answered without hesitation. Yet again, an awkward silence filled the room. I blinked a couple times, staring at Iggy. 

"Someone pinch me, I'm dreaming," I muttered. "OW!! I didn't mean it literally!" I shouted as Angel pinched me.

"You said to," she said smiling in her angelic way. I rolled my eyes and then I noticed Fang wasn't there. Probably sleeping in. I heard angry mutters and then I saw Fang drag himself into the kitchen. 

"Hey guys. Why are we all staring at Iggy?" he muttered like a drunkard.

"Hello Fang, your hair is sticking up on one side," Iggy said walking over to stand next to me. 

"I know that…! Wait a second! How'd you know that?!" Fang asked suddenly awake. Iggy only blinked. Fang looked as if someone had just slapped him across the face. "How…?" Fang stuttered, looking at Max. 

"Don't look at me," Max said, holding up her hands in an 'I'm innocent' way. Fang immediately looked at Angel. 

"Nope. Ask Kate. She might have an answer," Angel said pointing in my direction. Fang turned to look at me. He wasn't glaring at me with hatred like Gazzy, but looking at me with a questioning look. 

"I think it was me. I just don't know how I did it," I said. "It might have been when I kissed Iggy…"

"What?!" Max shouted, disbelief written across her face. Fang still looked like someone had slapped him across the face, Gazzy still glared at me with the same intensity, and Nudge and Angel didn't look that surprised. I rolled my eyes as I guessed that Angel told Nudge everything she found in everyone else's' heads. Fang broke the forth awkward silence of the day.

"If you did do this, you most likely have healing powers, not the power to see into the future like we thought, and to heal something, you probably have to come in close contact with whatever you're healing. If you just kissed him on the lips, that would have had no effect," Fang said. Wow, that was the most I had ever heard him say. 

"I didn't just kiss him on the lips," I said. "I kissed him on the temple just before I fell asleep. How I remember that I don't really know."

"That would answer it," Max muttered. "I can't believe that this is happening."

"What about the rest of it mean?" I asked, referring to the prophecy that laid out my destiny.

"I think I know," I heard from behind me. The next thing I knew, Fang was shoving me and Iggy against a wall. I felt my right wing forcefully being unfolded and I looked over to see Iggy's left wing being held down by Fang like mine. 

"I get it now," I heard Max mumble from behind me. 

"What the hell are you talking about?!" Iggy shouted, trying to look over his shoulder. 

"This!" Fang shouted, turning us both around quickly and holding onto my right wing and Iggy's left. I saw Iggy's blond feathers against my black and red ones, opposite colors. We, Iggy and I, had fallen in love with each other. It all made perfect sense. Iggy looked at me, and I could tell that he had figured it out too. Now all we had to do was save the world.

* * *

**If you have been reading this entire story from the beginning, you know what I'm about to say. I'm going to say it anyway. REVIEW PLEASE!! I KNOW YOU ARE LOOKING AT THE BUTTON!! PRESS IT!!**


	13. Ari

**Yay! This is the longest chapter so far!! 1,000 words!! Plus, it's filled with IggyxOC-ness!!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter Twelve: Ari

After a very late breakfast, Iggy dragged me outside. I was happy to be alone with him but I wished we weren't outside in the cold morning air that nipped at my ears. As we flew up to the roof, to guarantee that we would be alone, I couldn't help thinking that we were being watched. I shrugged off the feeling and turned to face Iggy.

"Kate, you have done so much for me and yet I have done nothing for you," Iggy muttered just so I could hear.

"Iggy, you have done plenty for me. You were the first to truly love me. That means everything to me," I said kissing him on the cheek.

"When I first saw you this morning, I couldn't believe that you did this," Iggy said referring to his newly found sight. "But I am glad it was you and no other." Then, I heard a low laugh, a laugh I hoped I would never hear. I felt Iggy tense up next to me, and I slowly turned around.

"How cute," Ari growled. "It looks like Fang and Max aren't the only love birds anymore." Ari smiled evilly, his white fangs sparkling in the sun. I hoped I would never lay eyes on him, truly, for he was just as ugly as the book described.

"Wow, I've read a lot about you Ari, but I never thought you were _this_ ugly," I said looking at the Eraser in front of me. Ari only growled at me.

"The new little birdie thinks she so smart," Ari snapped. "Has mother bird Max taught the new little birdie how to fly?" With that I spread my wings, the blood-red tips gleaming in the sun, and leaped into the air, hovering just above Ari's reach. "Well then," Ari growled. "Do you know how to fight little birdie?" Ari asked launching himself at me, his large attached wings lifting him into the air. I quickly flew out of the way and kicked the base of Ari's back. I thought that I would never make it out of here alive fighting Ari one-on-one.

_Angel! Get Max! _I screamed in my head. Angel must have read my mind because she didn't ask why. Ari flew at me again and everything happened in slow motion. I flew to the side and landed a spin kick in his side. I suddenly felt as if I was back at home, playing on my Wii again, and battling evil with sword in hand, not really but you get the idea. I punched Ari in the jaw and while he was recovering, flew over him, somersaulting in the air, and punched him at the base of the neck. His wings crumpled and he flew towards the roof and fell on the roof with a thud. I tucked my wings in and fell towards the roof, landing on Ari's back, knocking him unconscious.

Just then, I heard the flapping of wings and saw Iggy flying towards me and the rest of the Flock, taking off from the ground. Everyone landed in front of me, except Max, she walked over to Ari.

"He's out cold. How'd you do that?" she asked me.

"What do you mean?"

"How'd you do that move that knocked him unconscious?" she asked me again.

"Oh, yeah, that. It's from a video game I played on the Wii, when I lived my normal life. I was kind of obsessed with the game and after doing the move a million times, it kind of became second nature," I explained. "I could do it better with a stick or something. Something to represent a sword." Fang disappeared for a moment and then reappeared on the roof with a large branch, that somewhat resembled a sword. "Perfect," I muttered.

I looked over to Ari and he was beginning to come around. "Even better," I murmured. "Hey, Ari, you just got beaten by a girl, a girl that has only lived with the Flock for a week!" I shouted, trying to get him to charge at me again. My plan worked because the next thing I knew, he was running at me again. 

Everything returned to slow motion again. If only I had a shield it would work better, but I made the best of it. I punched him in the side, instead of the jaw, and swore I heard some ribs crack. As he stumbled to regain the balance he never really had, I jumped over him and pounded my branch/sword thing at his back, causing him to slide off the roof and onto the ground below.

"Awesome!" Nudge cried. We watched as Ari flew away, not bothering to try and get me.

"He was stupid not to bring back up," Max said watching him go. "You were lucky, Kate, it was only him. We should get out of here before more Erasers show up." Everyone nodded in agreement.

"Where will we go?" Angel asked. I knew by the look on her face that she was remembering the last time that they were forced to go on the run, only they had a place to go.

"New York," I said quickly. I wanted to see all my friends tell them I was ok and to not worry about me. I really wanted to talk to my friends to tell them I was ok and to not worry about me.

"We've always hid in New York, plus, I don't think your home has changed in a week," Angel said reading my mind. I glared at her and she smiled at me.

"How about Connecticut? We've never been there," Iggy suggested.

"Cool. All in favor of going to Connecticut, say I," Max said. A chorus of 'I's echoed over the roof and Max clapped her hands. "Ok then. Get ready to fly! We leave in five!"

* * *

**Ok, you know the drill. Press that grey button and i will be happy. Don't press it and I won't be happy and you will never know how this story ends! =)**

**P.S. If anyone can figure out the move from a random Wii game that I thought about while writing this chapter, you get a virtual cookie!!**


	14. Home Field Advantage

**Horray for my pointless trivia at the end of the last chapter. Only one person got it right: BlackWingsRainbowTips! Well, she only got half the question right, so here's the answer: the game was Legend of Zelda Twilight Princess, the move was the helm splitter-one of the six hidden skills you learn throughout the game. ANYWAY, here's the next chapter!**

Chapter Thirteen: Home Field Advantage

We had been in the air for a good five hours. Nothing unusual had happened; no Eraser attacks, no one blacking out in mid-flight, just a very long flight. Nudge was complaining, again, about how hungry and bored she was. I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time and didn't bother to stop her.

"How much longer?" I asked Max, who was flying ahead of everyone else along side Fang.

"About another hour. Kate, if you look down, you might find something familiar," Max called back to me. I looked down to see what she was talking about to see the small upper state New York town that I had lived a normal life in for 14 years. I could see my house, my school, the entire town from up here. The sight brought back some memories of my friends and family, how much they probably missed me, and how much they were worried about me. A shout killed my memories and I looked up to see a cloud of flying Erasers.

"Angel, fly up! Gazzy, to the right! Iggy, left! Me and Fang will take front! Kate, take the back!" Max hollered back to us. Everyone quickly followed orders and got ready to fight. It was obvious we were outnumbered when we collided with the Erasers. I was quickly surrounded by five Erasers, all of them grinning like crazy, thinking that I was going to be an easy catch. They were in for a surprise. All five flew at me rapidly and I dove downward. The Erasers collided and fell to the forest below. I grinned as I moved on to punch an Eraser in the gut. As I punched him in the ribs, and heard some ribs crack, I looked over to Angel to see at least a dozen Erasers fall towards my hometown. Angel smiled at me and I weakly smiled back. That was very creepy how she did that.

I was brought back to reality when I was punched in the side by no other than Ari. He grinned as I fell a couple feet but it disappeared as I flew back up to kick him in a place that no men liked to be kicked in. Ari let out a groan and fell about a hundred feet. Suddenly, it was the Flock against Ari. Most of the Erasers had flown away and left only their leader. Ari stared at us wide eyed for a moment, and then followed the remaining Erasers. We cheered as Ari disappeared into the sky.

"Is everyone ok?" Max called.

"A couple bruises, but I'm fine," I replied.

"Same here," Angel and Nudge said at the same time.

"Just a broken nose," Iggy muttered holding his nose to stop the bleeding.

"An Eraser had a blade on him and managed to cut me up pretty badly," Fang said. He was bleeding a lot and I thought he wouldn't make it all the way to Connecticut, even though it was an hour away.

"We'd better stop and fix you guys up," Max said. Fang shook his head. "You'll pass out from blood loss if we try to fly to Connecticut," Max stated. "Kate, you know this place. Where can we go so we won't get caught, yet is hidden enough where we can stay the night?"

"I know a good sized cave a couple miles from my house. It's out in the middle of no where and over looks a lake. It's no more than a two minute flight that way," I suggested, pointing northwest.

"Perfect. Let's go," Max said.

* * *

 **Probablity that Erasers would carry blades: none. Probablity that if no one presses that grey button you will never know what happens at the end of the story and the sequal I am currently working on: 100!!**


	15. Caves and Campfires

**Ok, time for some boring disclaimers!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Iggy or anyone else! Or the Plain White T's song Write You A Song!**

**Claimer: I wished I owned those things but I do own this plot, Katie, and all the other characters coming up in the next chapter!**

_Chapter Fourteen: Caves and Campfires _

We found the cave in less than a minute. It wasn't that hard to find anyway. Max was busy bandaging up Fang, Angel and Nudge were talking, and Gazzy and Iggy were building a fire. Within five minutes, we were all around the fire eating what was left of the canned food we packed, which just happened to be ravioli. I enjoy ravioli as much as the next kid, but it gets rather annoying when you have it almost every other day, which is how often my mother used to make it. I looked out over the lake and saw the bright lights of town. I then realized how much I missed my childhood home.

"Wow. That's beautiful," Angel murmured moving to sit next to me.

"Yeah, it is," I sighed, resting my chin in my hands.

"Do you miss it?" Angel asked me.

"Sometimes," I answered. Angel nodded in an understanding sort of way and then returned to her spot next to Nudge. Everyone had finished their raviolis by now and was sitting around the fire; I was sitting next to Iggy, and Max was sitting next to Fang. It was too early to go to sleep and the sun had set only five minutes ago.

"So, now what do we do?" Max asked breaking the silence.

"I know," Fang said, getting up and walking to the back of the cave. He returned within moments, a guitar in his hands.

"Where did you get that?!" Max asked referring to the guitar. "And how did you manage to carry it with you?"

"I've had it. As for how I got it here, let's just say that you will be amazed about how much happens behind your back, Max," Fang explained. Max looked amazed and Fang chuckled.

"Are we going to use the guitar or sit here all night telling Max what we do behind her back?" Nudge asked impatiently.

"Ok, geez," Fang muttered. He started strumming the guitar and soon after he began singing.

_I don't know how to make lots of money_

_I got debts that I'm trying to pay _

_I can't buy you nice things like big diamond rings_

_But that don't mean much anyway_

_I can't give you the house you've been dreaming_

_If I could I would build it alone_

_I'd be out there all day just hammering away_

_To make us a place of our own_

Iggy started to join in, wrapping his arm around my shoulder, and I leaned my head on his shoulder.

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know_

_That my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song  
That I just can't go on without you_

_I don't know that I'd make a good solider _

_I don't believe in being violent and cruel_

_I don't know how to fight but I'll draw blood tonight_

_If somebody tries hurting you_

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know_

_That my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song  
That I just can't go on without you_

_Now that it's out on the table_

_(It's out on the table)_

_Both of us knew all along_

_(Knew all along)_

_I've got your lovin' and you've got my song_

_I don't know how to make lots of money_

_I don't know all the right things to do_

_I can't say where we'll go but the one thing I know_

_Is how to be a good man to you until I die that's what I'll do_

_I will write you a song_

_That's how you'll know_

_That my love is still strong_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song  
That I just can't go on without _

_I will write you a song_

_(I will write you a song)_

_That's how you'll know_

_That my love is still strong_

_(Love is still strong)_

_I will write you a song_

_And you'll know from this song  
That I just can't go on without you_

"Wow, guys. Did you write that?" Max asked as the sound of the guitar echoed over the lake.

"Yeah, I wrote the lyrics, Iggy wrote the music," Fang said.

"Well, we'd better get some shut eye. I'll keep watch first," Max said, changing the subject. Everyone nodded in agreement and then got up to find a place to sleep in the cave. I laid down where I was and watched the fire die. Iggy laid down next to me and pulled me closer to him.

"Night, Kate," Iggy murmured.

"Night, Ig," I replied before falling into darkness.

* * *

**I forgot to say this to everyone so Happy Easter! And to those who don't celebrate Easter, Happy March 23rd! XP REVIEW!! please...**


	16. Crap

**This is when things get interesting. :)**

_Chapter Fifteen: Crap_

I was awoken the next morning to murmurs that I didn't recognize.

"Is it her?"

"Yeah, it is." I kept my eyes shut and pretended to be asleep.

"Who are all these people?"

"I don't know."

"I think I might have an idea, but it's very unlikely." Suddenly, I felt someone violently shaking my shoulder. "Katie, wake up!" I sat up with a start, thinking we were under attack.

"What the-?!" I shouted, waking everyone else with a start.

"What's going on?!" I heard Max ask. "Are we under attack?" I stood up and rubbed my eyes. Once my vision cleared, I saw three people standing at the entrance to the cave. It took me a moment to realize who they were.

"Cheyenne? Tiffany? Lilyann?" I muttered sleepily. I blinked several times and recognized their faces. Crap. This meant I had some explaining to do and secrets to revel.

"It is you! Oh my god! Where were you? We went crazy when you left! Why did you run away?" Cheyenne asked me, running over to give me a huge hug. Tiffany and Lilyann soon followed. Iggy was looking at me questioningly. I replied with a look that said that I would explain later.

"Sit down guys," I said. "We're going to be here a while." They all listened as they sat next to me, the Flock soon followed, completing the circle. Gazzy looked a bit awkward sitting next the Cheyenne and Lilyann looked awkward sitting next to Max. "So, where do you want to begin?" I asked my friends.

"Why did you run away?" Tiffany asked me.

"I didn't really run away. I just left. These guys showed up in my backyard a week ago and told me to come with them. So I did," I explained, trying to keep secrets hidden.

"I don't believe it. You're hiding something from us," Lilyann accused. I looked at Max questioningly. She nodded. She must have trusted my friends since I knew them and they weren't turning into Erasers.

"Guilty as charged," I said getting up.

"What are you doing?" Cheyenne asked, her eyes widening in fear.

"Explaining," I stated. I ran towards the edge of the cave and jumped. I saw my friends look over the edge with fear and the Flock look over the edge with wide grins across their faces. As soon as I disappeared from view, I shot my wings open, the sudden unfurling ripping at my shoulders. I winced and then began fly upward.

"She's got to be dead by now," I heard Lilyann say.

"I can't believe we came all this way to watch her kill herself," Tiffany muttered. I watched as they turned their backs to the edge, the Flock still had triumphant grins on their faces.

"What's so funny?!" Cheyenne shouted. "My best friend just killed herself and all you can do is grin like that!" I chuckled as I flew back up to the cave, my fingers barely touching the side of the cliff.

"She's not dead," I heard Max say, hovering just below the mouth of the cave so I couldn't be seen.

"Yeah, like she could survive that kind of fall!" Cheyenne shouted sarcastically.

"Wait a minute!" Tiffany exclaimed. "I get it now! Katie has…" Then I flew back into the cave, wings extended as my feet touched the stone once more. Cheyenne, Lilyann, and Tiffany's eyes grew large in amazement. Tiffany's eyes seemed to grow the largest.

"If these people came for Katie," Lilyann said putting the puzzle together. "Then they are-"

"You're kidding!" Tiffany shouted, looking around at the Flock.

"I don't get it," Cheyenne said. I chuckled. Leave it to Cheyenne to have a blond moment. I wouldn't blame her. She had never read the Maximum Ride books. Suddenly, Iggy leaned his head over to the side, as if he was listening to something.

"Someone's coming," Iggy muttered. My friends and I walked over to the edge of the cave.

"I don't see anyone," Lilyann muttered. I saw something she didn't see, thank you crazy scientist people. I saw a guy walking through the forest, alone a path of broken branches and ferns. I remembered it was the path that I took to come here, before all of this happened.

"Crap," I muttered as I recognized the guy. It was my boyfriend, Joe.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUNNNN!! Yay for a truely evil cliffie!! Please don't hate me!!**


	17. Double Crap

**I would like to thank all my reviewers for writing reviews that made me LOL!! You guys rock!!**

_Chapter Sixteen: Double Crap_

"Who is it?" Cheyenne asked me bringing me back to reality.

"Joe," I replied. Tiffany, Cheyenne, and Lilyann's eyes grew wide with fear. The Flock looked confused and Iggy looked the most confused.

"The way I see it, we have two choices. Get the heck out of here, or wait and explain this whole thing to this Joe guy," Max explained.

"Running will do us no good," I reminded her. "He'll see us."

"I guess we have no choice. What's so bad about this Joe guy anyway? Is he like out to kill you or something?" Fang asked my friends' eyes still wide with fear.

"No, it's worse," Lilyann answered for me. "Joe's Katie's boyfriend." Iggy looked at me with wide eyes. I gave him a look that said, I would explain later, but you're going to find out soon enough. "He went crazy when you left, Katie. He thought you had killed yourself or something."

"Yeah, he didn't talk in class for two days," Tiffany added. Then she noticed the expression on Iggy's face and her eyes grew wide. "Crap. This makes it much harder."

"What is it?" Cheyenne asked. Tiffany whispered something in her ear. "Who?" More whispers followed. "Shit."

"Hey, we have younger kids here," Max said covering Angel's ears.

"Sorry," Cheyenne muttered. She then whispered something to Lilyann.

"That complicates things a bit. If I were you, Katie, I would get out of here," Lilyann said. I looked over the edge again and saw Joe beginning to climb to the cave.

"We don't have much time," I said. "He's starting to climb up."

"Fu- sorry," Cheyenne said stopping herself.

"We could always make it look like, you two were making out when he comes up here," Nudge suggested.

"Then he'll get mad and probably punch Iggy or something," I said.

"I like my nose in one piece," Iggy muttered to himself. Then Angel tapped my shoulder.

"What's up?" I asked her.

"Joe's hanging out just below the mouth of the cave. He's heard almost our entire conversation and he's listening to this and is wondering how I know all this," Angel said. I rolled my eyes and walked over to where Joe was hiding.

"Hey, guys, look who it is?" I asked sarcastically. "Nice of you to join us, Joe," I said, pulling Joe up. With my new found strength, thank you genetic engineering, I managed to pull him up myself. Joe hadn't changed in a week. His blond hair had been cut; making his eyes stand out a bit more, but that was it. Then I realized how I fell for blond-haired, blue-eyed guys, like Joe and Iggy, but that didn't really matter now.

"Hi, Cheyenne, Tiffany, Lilyann," Joe said waving to my friends. "Where the hell did you go? I went crazy," Joe whispered to me, holding onto my shoulders. I had to think of a lie and fast. Joe would tell the world if I told him what had really happened.

"I ran away with these guys," I lied, referring to the Flock. "They're homeschooled. You don't know them. My parents were putting me under a lot of stress and I just needed to get away. You understand don't you?"

"Of course I do. Please, next time; just tell me when you're planning on doing something like this again," Joe requested. I nodded in agreement. Then I looked over at the horizon. Wow, the day had gone by fast; the sun was already setting under the trees.

"You want to stay here with us for the night?" I asked. Max looked at me like I was crazy and then understood what I was thinking. Joe wouldn't suspect anything this way.

"Sure," Joe agreed. I glanced over and Iggy. He refused to look me in the eyes. It was going to be a long night.


	18. Pep Talks

**Ok I would like to say I am sorry for not updating like I normally do. I have been busy with normal kid stuff besides sitting in front of my computer all day. I thought you, the readers-and my awesome reviews may I add-, would like to know that I have gotten a bad case of writer's block since I am writing the sequal to this so I am working on _another_ story so that might come out soon.**

**Enough of this! Let's just get on with the story!**

_Chapter Seventeen: Pep Talks _

We all went to sleep early; no campfire songs, no talking; just a very quiet night. It was almost too quiet for my taste. Joe insisted in sleeping next to me; he wouldn't stop annoying me until I said yes. Once he fell asleep, I moved over to my own space, Iggy still refusing to talk to me. I couldn't sleep no matter what I tried. I finally decided I had to get away from everyone; I needed time alone with myself.

Silently, I spread my wings and jumped the black and red feathers barely visible in a pitch-black sky. I flew for about half an hour until I found a small clearing. I watched the night sky for a while until I heard another set of wings. I stood up, ready to fight if I needed to.

"Kate, it's just me," I heard Max whisper. I relaxed and sat back down. "This is about Joe isn't it?"

"Yeah, I don't know what to tell him. I was planning to break up with him anyway, but this makes it so much harder. I just can't go up to him and say I'm dumping you for a guy I met less than a week ago. And Iggy not talking to me has made it so much harder," I explained. Max nodded in agreement. "I can't tell Joe about my wings, or you guys, because he'll tell the world and turn us into a freak show and I don't think we can save the world by becoming a road-side freak show."

"Before I say something that will or will not help you with your problem, I have to add that Joe is just not like normal boys. He just seems too, how should I say this, perfect to be a normal 14 year old. You know what I'm saying?" Max asked. Now that she mentioned it, I did understand what she was saying.

"What if…? Oh, never mind," I mumbled to myself, pushing the thought away. Then I heard a twig snap. Max jumped up, ready to fight in case we were attacked by Erasers. Suddenly, a hand covered my mouth. I smirked when I realized our attackers were Fang and Iggy. Pulling Iggy's hand off my mouth, I shouted, "Guys! What was that for?"

"I don't know," Fang said shrugging. Iggy chuckled.

"You should have seen your face. That was priceless," he said wrapping his arm around my waist.

"You were spying on us, weren't you?" Max asked, standing next to Fang.

"Maybe," Iggy said, not looking at Max or me directly. I swatted his hand playfully for that.

"How much did you hear?" I demanded.

"All of it," he muttered. I hit him again.

"Why did you guys come out here anyway?" Max asked.

"I heard you leave. Then I woke up Iggy when I realized Kate wasn't here. I was going to come after you guys myself but I figured that Iggy might want to come with me," Fang explained. That was a long sentence for Fang. By now we were all leaning against a log, watching the stars.

"Why weren't you talking to me today?" I asked Iggy. Iggy sat in silence for a few moments.

"I was worried that you would leave us to go back to your old life. I figured that you would want to go back to being normal. I don't believe that anymore," Iggy said to me, referring to what he had heard me say earlier. "I told Nudge to wake up the kids when we returned. We have to leave tonight or else we'll be discovered," Iggy told Max.

"Good, that saves me some work," Max said. "We'd better go back then. We want to get out of here while the moon is still out." I nodded and spread my wings. Iggy grabbed my hand, pulling me back to earth for a moment before kissing me on the lips. When we broke apart, I stood there smiling for what seemed like forever, then Iggy's wing brushing my shoulder brought me back to reality. I took off, only to feel like I was being watched. Suddenly, I was pulled back to earth, only this time; it was a large paw pulling me down. Another paw muffled my screaming. The next thing I knew, my face met a burlap sack and I fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUNNN!! **

**PS I thank all my reviewers who reviewed!! We now have 44 reviews!! Yay!! I thank you all for your constructive critisim that makes me feel good and helps me improve my writing except pointing out all the bad things that don't make sence about the story(-is not going to mention names so I don't get into trouble with the cops-)! Thanks a lot guys!!**


	19. The New Eraser

**Ok guys sorry for the short chapter. Only 3 more chapters!! Yay!!**

_Chapter Eighteen: A New Eraser _

I woke up horribly sore and in a cage. Shit. I knew where I was - the School. I looked through the bars of my crate to find myself alone in a dull white room. How am I not surprised? Scientists had no tastes anyway. Okay that was random, damn, I'm hungry. Then, a scientist and a fully morphed Eraser walked in.

"You caught it?" the scientist asked the Eraser, referring to me. I growled. The Eraser only smiled.

"Yeah, it was a piece of cake," he replied. Then he walked over to my cage and smiled again. "Taking you was almost too easy, Katie," he growled. I backed off when he said my name, wondering how he knew it. Then I realized the reason.

_"Before I say something that will or will not help you with your problem, I have to add that Joe is just not like normal boys. He just seems too, how should I say this, perfect to be a normal 14 year old. You know what I'm saying?" Max asked._

I remembered reading that unmorphed Erasers looked like supermodels. Joe could have passed for a supermodel, I remembered myself thinking. I looked at the Eraser looking into my cage again. He had the same blue eyes that Joe had. The Eraser was Joe.

"Joe?" I asked, crawling out of the corner.

"Yes?" Joe replied.

"Shit," I muttered to myself. "Did you know?" I asked, referring to what I had become.

"Of course I knew. I never liked you, Katie. I only dated you to gain your trust. Then I planned to steal you away before you got your wings, but Max and those failures beat me to it. I knew it was only a matter of time before you returned to the cave. So I waited for you and, well, you know what happened after that. I also spied on your conversation with Max. I never thought you would stoop so low as to fall in love with a blind guy," Joe explained shaking his head. I growled again, and threw myself at the door of my cage in an attempt to hurt Joe in anyway I could. I only ended up knocking the cage over so now the door was on the ground. Joe and the scientist laughed and I heard them walk away. I threw my weight back to get my cage back to its normal position and curled up in the corner, hoping that the Flock was coming to rescue me.


	20. Freaking Out

**Iggy's POV**

_Chapter Nineteen:_ _Freaking Out _

As we landed in the cave, Nudge, Angel, and Gazzy were waiting for us, ready to go. I waited for the sound of Katie's feet to land on the stone, but it never came. I turned around to see nothing but the forest below. I didn't see Katie flying towards us or Joe either. "Max, did you see Katie follow us?" I asked.

"Yeah, why?" Max asked looking around. She figured out something I didn't, because she took off instantly. I feared a brain attack or worse, Erasers. I took off after her, the rest of the Flock followed, leaving Katie's friends behind. Max beat us to the clearing with her super speed, the rest of us were there within minutes.

"Did you find her?" I asked Max, worry showing in my voice.

"No, but I know where she is," Max said. She pointed to a large footprint in the dirt. It was fresh, too large to be a wolf, too small to be a bear. It was an Eraser footprint.

"Shit," I swore under my breath. "Well, if an Eraser got her. Then we'd better get going," I said taking off into the sky, the moon was just beginning to set. What if they were torturing her now? What if they made her blind like I was? Oh, crap I was freaking out wasn't I?

"Ig? You ok?" Fang asked, flying up next to me. "You seemed a bit freaked."

"Well, duh!" I snapped. "If they captured Max, would you freak out?"

"Duh," Fang replied. "Don't worry, Iggy. Kate's strong, like Max. She'll be okay," Fang said calming me down.

"Thanks Fang," I said.

"No problem. You would have done the same for me," Fang said. Then he flew up next to Max. My heart seemed as if it was being torn in half as I watched Max and Fang fly side by side, their wings brushing on every down stoke. They were perfect for each other. It killed me to watch them. That made me realize how I couldn't live without Kate. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

**Aw..isn't that cute?? LOL. Plz review!!**


	21. Torture

**This is the second to last chapter!! WARNING: Unexpected plot twist!! I don't know who came up with the needles first but I give them credit for their awesome idea! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride, Erasers, the School, and all that stuff. JP does.**

**Claimer: I own this plot, my characters, and this totally awesome plot twist.**

_Chapter Twenty: Torture_

Damn, this was killing me. I didn't know how many times I had banged my head on the roof of my cage, but it hurt more each time. Currently, Joe was carrying my cage to god knows where. He kept banging my cage into walls and doors and stuff, on purpose no doubt. Man I hated this guy. It had been only a day since I was taken here and I was already black and blue. I had to run in that stupid maze thing for like five hours yesterday and I spent the entire night peeling the dead skin off my feet. Suddenly, I felt my cage being placed, more like dropped, onto a table. Within seconds, I was thrust out of my cage, and strapped onto a table.

Shit. I knew where I was. Without looking, I guess there were a large number of needles filled with various liquids. Yeah, I was right. I _hated_ needles with a burning passion, yet I couldn't let the scientists see my fear. I looked over my shoulder to see Joe grinning evilly at me. I shot him the bird (pun intended) and he just smiled more.

I bit my lip as a scientist jabbed a needle with a yellow liquid into my arm. I felt like electricity was running through my body like it would through a wire. My whole body shook but the straps kept me on the table. I felt another needle, this time containing a clear liquid, break my skin. The electricity stopped and I felt normal. Yet, it didn't last very long. Before I could do anything, a needle with blue liquid was stabbed into my arm. Suddenly, I felt my body temperature drop and I became an avian hybrid popsicle, except without all the ice. A needle with the clear liquid was stuck into my arm and I felt my body temperature rise again.

So far I figured out this: clear equals good, blue equals cold, yellow equals electricity. I looked over to the remaining vials. One was red; there was another clear one, and a black one. I gulped as I guessed the red one would set my internal organs on fire. The clear one would cure me, but I was unsure of what the black one would do. Suddenly, I heard growling and some fighting outside the door. The scientists or Joe, who was still watching my torture session, didn't seem to care. Then, the red needle was jabbed into my arm. Shit, it turns out my guess was right. My body felt like it was on fire. I could almost feel steam coming out of my ears, like in those old cartoons. After about thirty seconds, the clear needle was stuck in my arm and the burning seemed to stop. Then the fighting out side the door grew louder, loud enough for the scientists to finally here it. They glanced towards the door, then at each other, and finally nodded. One grabbed the needle with the black liquid.

The door exploded out of no where and six people ran in. As the smoke cleared, Joe morphed and slashed at the ropes tying me to the table. I looked at him like he was crazy. He refused to look at me, snarling at the group that had just blown open the door. I sat up and looked over. The Flock had come to save me! Now all we had to do was get the hell out of here.

"Guys!" I shouted jumping off the table, or at least trying to. Joe grabbed my arm and pinned it to the table, jabbing the black liquid into it, smiling evilly. I felt my face meet the cold hard table and nothing more.


	22. It's All Just Memories Now

**Horray!! It's the last chapter!! I would like to thank all of my reviewers who made this possible and keep an eye out for the sequal, Derailed, coming soon!**

_

* * *

_

Chapter Twenty-One: It's Only Memories Now

**Iggy POV**

I stood in shock as Kate collapsed. No one moved. I glared at Joe, and he glared back. I hated him with a burning passion. I wanted him dead. Thoughts similar kept repeating in my mind for what seemed like hours. My thoughts of endless rage were broken when Fang shook my shoulder.

"What?" I snapped.

"Kate's waking up." I whipped my head around to face Kate, who was just getting up. I barely took a single step towards her, when Max grabbed my shoulder.

"What are you doing?" I whispered.

"For all we know, she could have been turned into an Eraser or something. We don't want anyone killed if we don't have to be," Max explained in a whisper.

"Where the hell am I?" I heard Kate ask. I turned around to see Kate looking at us like she had never seen us before. I smiled weakly. Kate only frowned back. I saw her look around the room, the last of the smoke from one of mine and Gazzy's bombs fading into nothing. Her eyes seemed to light up when she saw Joe, who had morphed back when we weren't looking. "Hey, Joe. What are you doing here?" she asked, walking over to Joe.

"Oh, nothing. Come on, let's go home," Joe said wrapping his arm around Kate. He smiled at me before walking Kate out of the room. I stood there in shock. After a while, tears streaked my blood covered face in silence. Fang put his hand on my shoulder in silent comfort. I turned and walked out the door in silence, Max and the rest of the Flock walking behind me.


End file.
